


#80 Ocean

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [80]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times in the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#80 Ocean

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed as a cascade of water showered over his head. He sloshed more water back at his attacker and the both of them laughed. It was a nice, warm day and they were at the beach. Understandably, they were in quite high spirits. The ocean felt wonderfully warm and it was good to swim around.

May paddled up to him, smiling widely. "We should do this more often. It's too bad we're often so busy."

"Yeah, that's true." Ash glanced at Pikachu, who looked quite content floating in a rubber tube. "It's good to relax once in a while."

May shifted onto her back and floated there, staring up at the clear sky. "I wonder how much longer we'll be together. Sooner or later... we'll probably have to say goodbye. Since we're so close to the end of our journeys."

"Come on, May, don't think about it." Ash floated next to her, smiling widely. "Just have fun and enjoy the time remaining. If you keep worrying about it, you won't really be able to enjoy yourself now, will you?"

"I guess not." May looked at him, feeling a pang. Saying goodbye to him would be painful. She really liked being with him, but knew these days couldn't last forever.

Suddenly, a ball landed in the water between them, splashing them both and causing May to shriek.

"Sorry!" Max called out.

"Gosh, Max... be careful where you're throwing it." May threw the ball back, looking exasperated. "Honestly."


End file.
